The gift giving of sex
by rain angst
Summary: Raito was sure he wasn’t supposed to hear Ryuuzaki say it was his birthday, but he had. He could ignore it, but the two hadn’t had sex in awhile, and this was a good opportunity to give L a present while getting rid of sexual frustration.' L/Raito, R


Title- The gift giving of sex

I am sure there are going to be a lot of birthday fic's for L, but I did one for Raito, so it is only fair to do one for loveable L as well.

_Italics_ are flashback.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

L had always hated his birthday. Out of all the days in the year there were more rapes and murders than any other day. When he was younger Watari used to give him a slice of cake with a candle in it, but L had asked him to stop when he had turned twelve. Why celebrate a birthday that had the highest criminal rate throughout the whole year.

Ryuuzaki pressed his hand against the cool glass window dreading tomorrow. Halloween was only good for amounting large amounts of candy, nothing more, and nothing less.

The chain became tight as Raito rolled on his side waking the younger man up because of the sharp pain in his wrist. "Ryuuzaki what are you doing over there?" Raito asked annoyed about being woken up at three a.m. "Just thinking" L responded as he stepped away from the window to make the chain slacken slightly.

"Come think on the bed" Raito snapped tiredly. "I prefer the window," L said as his eyes traveled to the outside world again. "Why does it have to be by the window?" Raito asked as he sat on Ryuuzaki's side of the bed, allowing the chain to rest on the ground.

"I don't feel like sitting on the bed" Ryuuzaki said simply. "Fine, but I am calming your side of the bed, so I better not wake up tangled in the chain" Raito said as he laid down waiting for sleep to take him again.

L stood by the window waiting until he heard Raito's soft breathing before making his way to the bed. He sat on Raito's side wondering how angry the younger man would be once he realized that Ryuuzaki was sitting on his side of the bed.

"_Lawliet, it's your birthday my little raven" his mother said with a small smile on her thin lips. "Can I have chocolate cake with chocolate icing?" L asked as he titled his head to look up at his mother. "Of course" she said with a soft smile on her face. "I'm sure your father wishes he was here" his mother said in a soft voice with a faraway look in her eyes. _

"_What kind of ice cream do you want?" she asked snapping out of her daze and kneeling in front of her only son. "Strawberry" L said smiling brightly at his mother. "Of course" she responded, pulling L into a hug. "I'll go to the store now and when I get home we will celebrate your birthday, my raven. I will call Mr. Whammy to baby sit you until I get back" she said running a hand through L's ebony hair before going to the phone. _

_Once Quillish got there she kissed L on his check again, promising to come back home as fast as she could before leaving. She never came home._

L sighed as he laid down on the bed and got under the covers. He scooted his body closer to Raito's and wrapped his arm around the younger man's waist. He felt Raito twitch before rolling over and placing his own arm around L's waist, unconsciously moving closer to the extra warmth.

"Happy birthday to me" L mumbled before shutting his eyes and falling into a light sleep.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Raito was sure he wasn't supposed to hear Ryuuzaki say it was his birthday, but he had. He could ignore it, but the two hadn't had sex in awhile, and this was a good opportunity to give L a present while getting rid of sexual frustration.

"Ryuuzaki will you un-do the handcuff?" Raito asked as he scooted his chair closer to L's. "Raito-kun knows that I cannot do that" Ryuuzaki said as his hands moved over the keyboard quickly.

Raito moved his spin chair closer to L's while leaning closer to the older man. "How am I supposed to give you your birthday gift if you don't undo the cuffs?" Raito asked in a low voice. L's hands paused for the briefest of seconds before starting again. "I do not know what Ratio-kun is talking about" L said, as he finished typing on the computer.

"I heard you last night" Raito responded looking smug. "Raito-kun was asleep" L said flatly, not denying that it was his birthday. "When you put your arm around my waist I heard you say it" Raito responded as he leaned slightly back in his chair.

L went quiet for a moment before speaking, "what kind of present?" L asked letting his curiosity show.

A slow smile appeared on Raito's thin lips, "it's a surprise" Raito said with a smirk on his face. "No" Ryuuzaki said flatly. "I know for a fact you will enjoy it" Raito said knowingly.

"Raito-kun is going to give me sex," L asked, as a slow smile crossed his face. "Something along those lines" Raito agreed. "I will un-lock us, but under two conditions" L said holding up two of his bony fingers. "What would those be?" Raito asked as he rested his head in his hand.

"First, I will never un-lock us again no matter the circumstances, and two you have to bottom as many times I want to go, without you complaining" L said with a serious look on his face. "Agreed" Raito said not thrilled about having to bottom as many times as L wanted him to. The older man having a large amount of stamina that could last six rounds back to back.

"When the team leaves I will un-lock us" L said turning his attention back to his computer. "That is fine with me, but you have to give me an hour to prepare before you come into the bedroom," Raito said as he moved his chair back to his own computer.

"I will" L said, as he bought up a new website on his computer.

The rest of the day went by without incident and once every one left Raito turned his attention back to L.

"You have one hour exactly, before I come upstairs" L said as he pulled a small box out of his back pocket while typing in the combination before the box popped open, and L pulled the key out. He un-locked his own cuff first before Raito's. "If you do anything that makes me think you are Kira I will put you in the holding cell again" L said seriously. "I know start the hour once I get to the bedroom" Raito said as he stood up and made his way to the kitchen first. L watched as Raito came out of the kitchen carrying a bag. The younger man disappearing once he reached the elevators.

After two minutes passed L looked at the clock and waited for the hour to pass. A slow smile appearing on L's face at the thought of a naked Raito writhing under him. That was a much more pleasant thought than the one of his mother. Shoving the idea away, L concentrated on the work that was in front of him.

The hour passed by rather quickly and L shut his computer of before heading upstairs.

He made it to the room in record time and opened the door to see a naked Raito laying on the bed with a small slice of chocolate cake resting on his penis. There was frosting, chocolate syrup, and whip cream marks all over Raito's body, and as Ryuuzaki moved closer he saw that it was written instructions.

L took of his pants and shirt while sitting on Raito's knees. "Do you like your gift?" Raito asked with a knowing smile. "I have never seen Raito so attractive before," L said as he moved down to devour the cake on Raito's erected penis.

Ryuuzaki quickly finished of the cake before he moved back up to Raito's mouth. His lips moving against the other's in a passionate kiss. L flicked his tongue out to nibble on Raito's bottom lip. Raito opened his mouth allowing L's tongue to explore all the crevices in his mouth before pushing against Raito's own tongue and feeling Raito battling him for control over the kiss. The two continued to push up against one another's tongue until their lungs burned for air.

A slow smirk crossed Ryuuzaki's mouth as he saw a suck here on Raito's neck to his collar bone. Ryuuzaki placed his lips against Raito's neck and began to suck while allowing his tongue to lick up the frosting as his head moved slowly down Raito's neck.

Ryuuzaki sucked harder on Raito's neck eliciting a loud moan from Raito's lips at the feeling. Ryuuzaki eyes roamed around Raito's chest, memorizing everything Raito had written before he moved his hips directly on Raito's and felt a moan release from his lips as his penis brushed up against Raito's.

L moved his head down and latched onto Raito's right nipple as his left hand pinched Raito's other nipple making it hard. "Nggh Ryuuzaki" Raito groaned as he felt his toes cruel slightly in pleasure.

Ryuuzaki licked up the whip cream that covered Raito's nipple before switching nipples. He placed his right hand on Raito's hips and making small circles with his thumb. Pulling his lips away, from the now perked up nipple, L placed his tongue at the base of Raito's stomach while using his tongue to lick up the trail of chocolate syrup.

A hand entangled in L's hair, pulling the older man up to Raito's mouth again, allowing their teeth to clash against one another in a heated battle of mouths and tongues. L grabbed Raito's penis and placed his finger in the opening while pumping his index finger in and out of it. "Aaahhh" Raito moaned into L's mouth, his hand tightening in L's ebony locks forcing the kiss to become even deeper.

Breaking the kiss, L made his way to the dresser besides the bed and grabbed the lube that was placed right on the corner for easy access. "Strawberry" L said happily as he took the cap of and poured a large amount onto his hand. "Which way do you want me facing?" Raito asked as his chest rose and fell in quick movements. "Get on your knees" L said watching Raito turn around and presenting his butt to him. Slowly, L circled Raito's entrance before sliding a finger into Raito's tight entrance.

He slid another one in slowly before starting a scissor motion, making sure Raito was stretched out before adding a third finger. Ryuuzaki put a third finger in, and began to pump his fingers in and out. Ryuuzaki felt his finger brush against Raito's prostrate and heard a low moan escape through Raito's lips. Pulling out his fingers, L coated his member before placing his sex at Raito's entrance.

"I'm going to enter you now" Ryuuzaki said as he slid inside slowly while pumping Raito's penis to distract the younger man from the pain. Once he was fully sheathed inside, L waited for Raito to adjust while still pumping Raito slowly.

"I'm fine now, move Ryuuzaki" Raito said as he pulled out slightly and pushed himself down onto L's member. "Nggh" Raito moaned as his upper body sunk lower to the bed. L grabbed Raito's waist, with both of his hands, and started to thrust into Raito's tight entrance. "Aahh..Ryuu..nggh.. faster" Raito moaned as he pushed back against L's member again.

Ryuuzaki slammed against Raito's member causing the younger man to lean over more and rest his head on the bed. "Nggh.. Ryuu..ahh touch me" Raito said as his toes curled and uncurled in pleasure.

Moving his hand back to Raito's weeping member, L began to pump Raito in time with his thrusts.

"Ahhh Ryuu…nggh…I'm coming" Raito moaned loudly as he felt a burning pressure in his lower regions screaming for release, as L thrust's began to speed up even more causing the bed to shake slightly.

"Ryuuzaki!" Raito moaned loudly as he felt himself cum all over the bed. 'So tight' Ryuuzaki thought as Raito's butt muscles began to clench around his member and with one last thrust Ryuuzaki hit Raito's prostrate again while his seed spilled inside of the younger man.

Light's lower body rested on the bed as he rode out his orgasm with L on top of him.

The two stayed like that for a few minutes before L pulled out and moved to Raito's right side. "We are going again" Ryuuzaki said signaling Raito to turn on his back. Raito did so without complaint as L's lips captured his again in a passionate kiss.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After the sixth time L was breathing hard on Raito's chest.

"Ryuuzaki" Raito said waiting for L to look at him, after both of them caught their breaths. Propping himself up on his elbows L stared down at Raito, waiting for the younger man to talk. "Happy birthday" Raito said with a small smile on his lips, as he lifted his arms up to cup Ryuuzaki's face.

L leaned over and kissed Raito on the lips slowly before pulling away. "I appreciate you making my birthday a memorable one" Ryuuzaki said dropping another kiss on Raito's lips before laying his head back on Raito's chest

"Are you going to sleep on me tonight?" Raito asked as he traced little patterns onto L's back, his other hand re-arranging the covers around the two. "Yes" L said simply. "Is there a reason?" Raito asked, as he felt sleep start to claim him. "I just need to be close to someone tonight" L replied hoping Raito would drop the subject. He didn't want to talk about his mother to Raito yet. Maybe after the case and Raito wasn't Kira, but until than the younger man would not know.

"If you ever want to tell me the reason on why you need to be close to someone on your birthday I will listen," Raito said running his hand up and down L's back soothingly. "I'll keep that in mind" L said as he heard Raito's heart beat thump a little faster.

"Good night Ryuuzaki" Raito said as he felt his eyes lids close. "Goodnight Raito-kun" L said glad his birthday wasn't just another day of rapes, murders, and deaths. Maybe, after the Kira case, it would be about beginnings to.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The end

So how did you all like it? I wanted to make sure I got this up on L's real birthday. My sister kept nagging me to do a story where Raito has a piece of cake on his penis and this story is semi dedicated to her because of that.

Hope there weren't too many grammar mistakes, since I started this story yesterday and had to edit it myself.

Please review and tell me what you all think!

-rain angst


End file.
